The REAL Chad Dylan Cooper
by LaLaLove121
Summary: Keeping up his 'jerk-throb' act around Sonny just might be the death of Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad&Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first Sonny With a Chance fanfic! Yes, Sonny and Chad have been my new favorite couple, lately. Sorry for those who are so, so wonderfully loyal to my avatar fic right now. I'll be back soon i PROMISE I'm just taking a little Channy vacation! Idk how long this story will be yet.. lets just see what kind of feedback i get on this chapter. but here ya go! enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything, but I DO own Colbie Blake Cooper and Phoebe Lindsey Cooper (Chad's little sisters! aww :) are those some fancy-schmancy, preppy names or WHAT??). **

**now, READ! :D**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_It was, one-hundred degrees as we sat beneath the willow tree—_

A hand emerged from a tangled mess of various pillows and expensive-looking blue sheets and blindly felt around for the snooze button on the latest iHome which was currently blasting Chad Dylan Cooper's favorite song at the moment: Crooked Teeth by Death Cab for Cutie. Finally, his fingers found the large flat button, silencing the alarm with probably more force than was really necessary.

The covers squirmed some more and soon enough a mop of golden hair emerged followed by the rest of his head. He opened his eyes a little and groaned, shutting them once again immeadiatly. Conveniently, the only sunlight escaping from the gap in his blinds was settled upon the half of his face where his eyes were, illuminating that portion of his skin with a golden glow. Disgruntled, he rolled over facing away from the windows and pulled the covers with him, making him appear as an oversized navy blue cocoon. His eyes shot open again when he heard small, careful footsteps on the hard wood floors just outside his bedroom door. Narrowing his sleepy eyes in suspicion, he pulled the covers still tighter and quieted his breathing, listening intently as his door creaked open the tiniest bit and the footsteps made their way into his room. He knew those footsteps anywhere. He smiled slightly from within his blue comforter cocoon in anticipation, as the steps all of the sudden didn't become so careful, sped up, and disappeared for a split second--- and then landed on his bed pinning him along with a small pair of hands.

"BOO!" his body cringed under the weight of another and he removed the covers from his face. The toothy grin of his seven year old little sister, Colbie Blake Cooper, smiled down at him, waiting for a reaction. She looked a lot like Chad in the face, except younger and well, a girl…and she had waist length loosely-curly blonde hair, and huge, brilliant emerald eyes instead of Chad's cerulean ones, framed by the longest eye lashes he had ever seen on someone her age.

"Well, hello, Colbie.." , he croaked, his voice still heavy from sleep. He rolled under her weight, wriggling his arms free and stretching them above his head, not bothering to shove her off _just_ yet. He liked his little sister. She was cute and absolutely adored him. She was probably the _only_ person who adored him. She was also one of the few who knew who Chad Dylan Cooper _really_ was. She got him, understood him. And, she was also one of the smartest people he had ever met..even if she was seven.

"CHAD, guess WHAT??" she bounced the area of bed around his head with her small outstretched palms, preventing him from dozing off.

"What?" he replied groggily, going along with it. But apparently, that wasn't good enough.

"No, you _have_ to guess!!!" she insisted. Chad sighed.

"Hmm….mom made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast? "

"Nope!" she countered excitedly. This was her favorite game. Chad sighed again and continued.

"Your favorite episode of the Fairly Odd Parents is on?"

"Nope!"

"Phoebe said her first word?"

"Nope!"

"Ok, I'm all out of ideas. What is it?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice! I lost my two front teeth, SEE??" She sat on top of his chest and pulled open her mouth so he could see that, indeed, there were two gaps where her front teeth were yesterday.

"Oh, wow look at that. That's great, Colbie." He said rubbing his eyes and trying to sound as enthusiastic as he could for just having woken up 5 minutes ago. Colbie frowned a little, clearly not impressed by his reaction. She always saw right through him. She was the only one that could. But that random girl… Sonny, was getting there too. That was a whole different story, though. He suppressed his thoughts, mentally declaring it was too early to be worrying about what would happen with her today. He turned his attention back to Colbie.

"Did the tooth fairy come and see you?" He asked, genuinely interested in what his parents had slipped under her pillow while she slept. When Chad had lost teeth when he was younger, all he got was one stinkin' dollar. But these days, he heard about kids getting anything from ten bucks to a new toy in exchange for a lost tooth.

"TWO dollars! Mommy and Daddy said the tooth fairy left one for each tooth!" She replied excitedly, taking them out of her pocket and waving them in front of his face.

"That's great Colbs." He smiled at her and then casually looked over at his iHome. He had set his alarm for 7:00 and the clock now read 7:14. "Ooh, I've gotta get up. Come on Colbie, off you go. You have to go get ready for school anyways." He said slowly sitting up from underneath her when she didn't budge. He tickled her the rest of the way off of himself and heaved himself off of his queen sized bed, stretched, and slowly started making his way towards his bathroom.

"Chad, I don't have school today..it's Saturday..DUH."

"Oh…right.." how easy it was to forget the day of the week when you had to work every day.

He heard Colbie's feet hit the floor and follow him. Upon entering the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He wasn't actually really obsessed with his looks and stuff as much as everyone thought he was. It was more of an act. To keep show business away from him and his family, if that made any sense... He never wanted anyone show business related trying to intrude upon his life at home, so he could protect Colbie and his new baby sister, Phoebe, and his parents from the paparazzi and such. So when he leaves for the studio every day, he is 'Chad Dylan Cooper, the shallow, better looking than anyone else jerk throb'. So far, it's worked. No one bugs him anymore because they think that he is so shallow and predictable that he's not even worth paying attention to. And even though he's got one heck of a reputation, he doesn't care as long as his family is safe. He even has a dog. Yes, America's most hated puppy-shover has a big, goofy black Labrador named Lucky. And Chad loves him to death. He came back to reality when he noticed Colbie making faces in the mirror next to himself. "Colbie..what are you doing?"

She ignored his question, "Can I come to work with you today?" and looked up at him pleadingly with her huge emerald eyes. That was the only time that he hated those eyes…when they looked at him like that and got all big and innocent-looking. He just couldn't say no to them.

"What? Where did _that_ come from? And No," he answered half heartedly avoiding her burning gaze in the mirror. "I've told you that there's really nothing for you to do there. You'll just be in everybody's way. Besides, I've already taken you recently."

"No, Chaddy you haven't taken me in FOREVER." Chaddy..that was _so_ evil of her. _SO_ evil. He couldn't resist when she said that. Anyone else calling him 'Chaddy' would just sound stupid…but when Colbie said it, he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. He picked up his toothbrush and dolloped some toothpaste on it, trying to clear 'Chaddy' from his mind.

"No, no, no, Colbie. Really it's not going to be a fun day." He said waving his toothbrush around in front of her face. "Besides why do you want to go so badly anyways? Don't you have something else to do today?" He started brushing his teeth as she replied.

"Come On, Chad. I really want to meet Sonny from So Random!." Chad spit out his toothpaste and stared at her reflection which was still burning a hole in him with her eyes. So that's what this was about…meeting Sonny. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'it would give me an excuse to see her today..' _Yes, Chad liked Sonny..a lot. Meeting Sonny was the first time ever in his acting career when he wished so badly that he didn't have to put on his snobby act. He _really_ liked Sonny. Her bubbly and slightly dorky personality, her pretty smile, her shiny hair…. And the more time he spent around her, the more his act and his guard went down around her. He knew that Sonny was on to him, too. He could see that by how confused she was around him, how he could be sweet one second and then the same old jerk the next. He almost never had to work at keeping up his snobby image, but around Sonny Munroe, it was very, very hard for him. The whole situation was kind of sad. He liked her _so_ much..and as far as he could tell, she _loathed_ him because Chad made sure all she ever saw was his mean, snooty side. So if he did what he was supposed to by keeping up his act, theoretically, they would never be together. But Sonny was pretty much the only one that was kind to him even when he was being a jerk. Her reactions to what he said to her caught him so off guard that he would start to be himself around her…and then he would realize what he was doing and be mean again. He knew he was confusing her. And that's just the way it needed to be…for now, anyways.

"Why do you want to meet _Sonny_ so badly?" he said, putting a snobby emphasis on 'Sonny'. Colbie raised her eyebrows skeptically and fired back.

"Oh come on. Cut the act, Chad. I know you like her, too."

Chad couldn't believe this…his sister didn't buy his act for a second…while the rest of the world had for years. His defenses faltered as he acted and responded,

"What? _Sonny_?? I do _not_ like Sonny Munroe."

"Sure ya do. You say her name in your sleep all the time." She smiled all-knowlingly minus those two front teeth. Beaming, she skipped away. Chad's jaw dropped and toothpaste oozed down his chin. His toothbrush fell to the sink with a clatter. He talked in his sleep? He dreamed about Sonny?? He stomped out of the bathroom to watch her stop at the door way. She leaned on the door frame. "Actually, you kind of moaned it, like this, 'Sonny…ooh…_SONNY_..uhn..' " she imitated him and then giggled and skipped away leaving Chad blushing furiously and staring at his empty door frame. "I'll be ready to leave in 15 minutes!" she called from somewhere down the hallway.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEW!**

**if anyone has any COOL, DIFFERENT, and/or ORIGINAL ideas on what can happen between Sonny and Chad in this story inbox me and I will make it happen...if i like it too, of course..hahaha. **

**p.s.- and ok ive read about authors seeing how many views one of thier stories have gotten. not reviews, but just plain old views. is it possible for me to check that? where? cause i've checked everywhere and just cannot seem to find it... thanks in advance for whomever will answer my question!**

**love, Mal**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.) HEY Y'ALL! Wow, it's good to be back!!!! I'm SO SOOO SORRY about not updating! I had a rather hectic (but fun) summer. But no matter! Because I'm here to make up for it now! This chapter is a little shorter than Chapter 1, but I feel like this Chapter is still important because it establishes some important details concerning Chad and Sonny's relationship. Let me know what you think :)**

**2.) Also Chapter 3 is already on the way! So keep reading! :)**

**3.) A HUGE THANK YOU TO NISASHAFIELD for inspiring me to finish Chapter 2 and start Chapter 3 in just one afternoon :)**

**4.) Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance....No....really, I don't! I swear!!!**

**ENJOY :)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"_Chad_… come _on_..please! Just put it in!!"

"No, Colbie, _THAT_ is where I draw the line. No Hannah Montana CD will _ever_, _EVER_ be blasted out of _my_ car's speakers so long as I live. EVER."

"But—"

"EVER."

"Chaddy….."

Chad skrewed up his face in anguish. He didn't dare look at her eyes because they were already burning a hole in the side of his head. "Fine!" he snatched the disk out of a satisfied-looking Colbie's hand. _'Chaddy..Why'd she have to say Chaddy?? ..Evil. SO evil…_' was all that was going through his mind. His bitter thoughts, however, were shortly interrupted by Hannah's latest hit:

_Stop acting, boy, I can see_

_Right through the barrier you keep putting _

_between you and me._

_Cut it out boy_

_Can't you see I care?_

_But you make it so hard _

_to show you I'm aware_

_Of all these feelings between us_

_That we never show._

_But will we ever?_

_Baby, I don't know. _

_But still I think it's worth a try._

_I think you're the right guy._

_So let's fly. _

Chad gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He tried to focus on the road, but try as he might, he couldn't deny how the lyrics reminded him uncannily of the relationship between himself and Sonny. …Or at least how he felt towards Sonny. _'I'm almost positive she loathes me..' _he thought sadly. He searched his mind desperately for something that would cheer him up when he remembered something important.

"Colbie," Chad started. But he had been so absorbed in his thoughts to realize that Colbie was singing along with Hannah at the moment and would positively never hear a word he said until the song was over. He waited patiently tapping his fingers on the wheel and trying extremely hard not to let anything Sonny related drift back into his mind…like her shiny hair, and her gorgeous smile, and her sunny disposition , and her kindness even when he was being a jerk to her…and—'_DAMN.'_ He thought. He was doing it again. He realized that the song was now coming to an end and seized his chance. He quickly hit the power button on the stereo and turned his head half-way to Colbie so he could see her out of his right eye while his left remained on the road. (Chad Dylan Cooper was a superb AND safe driver. But that was beside the point at the moment. )

"Colbie." She looked sour because he had turned the stereo off."It's important, don't worry. Remember, when I'm at work, I have to be—er—a little..different than I am at home—"

"I know already. You tell me every time you take me to work with you! You have to act like a meanie at work to protect the family. I get it. I can deal with it. Can we _please_ turn the music on again?"

Without a word Chad hit the button again and Hannah's voice erupted from his speakers once more. Chad smiled. Colbie was so easy to live with. She understood everything. A typical 7-year-old would have asked fifty-kajillion questions if he had said that. Colbie astounded him every day. He couldn't even imagine how smart she was going to be when she got a little older. Just as his thoughts began to drift to that Random girl again, that Random, beautiful, slightly dorky, funny, adorable girl, his cell phone rang.

"Cooper Here." He answered.

"Chad," Chad's stomach dropped into his toes, "It's Sonny."

"What do you want, Munroe?" he tried to sound as obnoxious as he could, but his heart, which was pounding so hard you would think it was trying to jump out of his chest, was making even the simplest of speech difficult.

"Is that Sonny??" Colbie gasped, shaking the arm that was holding his cell phone to his ear.

"Is that Hannah Montana I hear playing in the background?" Sonny asked. He could hear by the tone of her voice that she was amused. He could almost picture the exact expression on her face. "Wow, Chad. I would've never pegged you as a Hannah fan hahaha."

"Colbie, shhh! Not now, turn that down!" Chad hissed.

"Ha. No, Sonny. _For your information_, I have a little sister. And she tricked me into playing her Hannah Montana CD."

"She tricked you, huh? Hmm remind me to send her flowers." Sonny giggled on the other line.

"Just tell me what you want, Munroe." He grumbled.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Is there any way you can swing by my apartment? My mom's car is in the shop and no one from So Random! can give me a ride."

"Oh, really? Give me one good reason why I should go out of my way and risk being late for _my_ show, just to save your butt, Munroe." He spat.

Sonny sighed. He could tell he had hurt her. Every inch of his being suddenly ached to apologize, tell her he had never ever wanted to hurt or confuse her…but he couldn't. Because he was 'Chad Dylan Cooper' and 'Chad Dylan Cooper' didn't apologize to anyone. Her voice came out meek and defeated, "Because I thought we were friends at the least."

Silence followed on both lines. Colbie watched her brother with wide eyes. His face was screwed up in anguish. If he could only see what he was doing to himself… She didn't dare speak. Finally, he spoke. And when he did, his voice was even and quiet. "Where do you live, Munroe?"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT! REMEMBER, I've already written some of Chapter 3 so that should be up pretty soon (probably by tomorrow night, hopefully)!**

**The shallow, dumb, cookie-cutter Hannah Montana lyrics in this chapter belong to me. I made them up in, like, 5 minutes. Fun Fact: I'm a singer/songwriter :)  
**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :) **

**Thanks! Love, Mal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! Here's Chapter 3 AT LAST. I will try REALLY hard to get Chapter 4 up soon! Thank you SO much for those of you who have been so patiently waiting for this!! Eh... I think this chapter is okay... probably could be a little better but its 2:54 AM and I want to go to sleep!!! Hahaha so this will have to be sufficient. Bear with me, I know it's a little melodramatic towards the end (which annoys me cause I as a person am completely anti-drama), but I'm going to make up for that/explain that in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, OKAY? GOSH.**

**Have Fun! :)**

**

* * *

**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

"Is this where Sonny lives?!?" Colbie bobbed in her seat excitedly, making the whole convertible bounce. Chad pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex. It wasn't top notch, but it wasn't shabby at all. The buildings were taller than that of the average apartment complex and there were gardens of bright, beautiful flowers on every curb, splashing the parking lot with color.

"I sure hope so." He thought out loud. He was going to be dead if he was late to work one more time. He picked up his cell phone and held down the four on his key pad. Yes, Sonny had not only claimed a place in his heart, but also on his speed dial.

"Are you calling her??" blurted out Colbie. Chad ignored her.

"Hey, Chad." Came the voice of Sonny.

"Hey, I'm out front." He said

"Okay. Be down in a minute." She said and hung up. Chad sighed. He was still depressed about having to act like a jerk in front of Sonny. He _really_ liked her. And now he had to be a jerk to her for the rest of the day in front of Colbie. Even though he knew Colbie understood, he still hated being something he wasn't in front of her.

Sure enough Sonny emerged out of the rotating door of her building a minute later, walking briskly to the flashy convertible that, unmistakably, belonged to none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Okay, Colbie, since Sonny's older than you, you know you have to sit in the back now, right?"

"Awww do I _have_ to?" she blinked her huge green eyes.

"_Yes._" He replied firmly, making it clear that this was the end of the argument. He opened his door and his heart beat double time as he walked up to meet her.

"Wow, thank you so much, Chad. This was really nice of you." Sonny gushed. Chad of course, didn't hear a word she said because he was on another planet admiring how beautiful she looked today. She had her dark, curly hair piled up on top of her head in a messy, yet elegant bun with a few wisps and her bangs hanging out, framing her face. And she was wearing a yellow and navy blue striped sweater on top of a plain grey jumper with black heels. He'd always admired her taste in clothes. She had an edgy yet classic style that suited her perfectly. His thoughts were interrupted by Colbie flinging her car door open and stepping swiftly in between himself and Sonny with an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"Oh, right. Sonny, this is my little sister, Colbie. Colbie, this is Sonny from So Random!" he mumbled, rolling his eyes to remind Sonny that he thought her show was worthless.

Sonny gave him a disapproving look and then bent down and held a hand out to his sister. "Hi, Colbie! It's so nice to meet you!" Colbie responded instead by launching herself at Sonny, hugging her around her waist. Sonny was taken by surprise at first but then smiled and hugged her back, chuckling.

"I love your show! You're my favorite on So Random!" Colbie squealed. Sonny shot Chad a 'Haha one for me!' look.

"Awww you're so sweet! I can't believe you're related to Chad." She winced when she said his name.

"Yup, I'm never home enough to make sure she doesn't watch any worthless TV shows." He retorted with a glare. "Can we please just go? On The Falls, we actually have work to do so I can't be late." Chad held the passenger door open for Sonny and she climbed in. These were the things that confused her about him… he _says_ stupid, mean things, but he _does_ nice, courteous things. Colbie hopped in the back. And Chad sat down behind the wheel. Sonny couldn't help but think that it was kind of sexy as he skillfully turned the key in the ignition and his sleek convertible roared to life. Sonny had always been attracted to Chad. It wasn't his personality that drew her in, no it certainly was _not_ his personality, but it was the little things that he did that she couldn't help but love. Like the way he lost himself in his acting, or the way his whole face came alive when he was talking to her, and the way he said her name. And, of course, he was beautiful, with his deep blue eyes framed by long eye lashes and his adorable flop of golden hair. And his _smile_ … whenever he smiled, whether it was when he was being a jerk to her or not, his eyes became a million times brighter and more beautiful than they were otherwise. He had such a genuine smile. Even if the rest of him wasn't so genuine.

The first few minutes of the drive were in silence until they pulled up to a stoplight and Colbie asked Chad if he could turn on Hannah Montana again. He answered with a swft, 'No' and Colbie pouted in the back seat.

"Oh Chad, just let her turn it on. It won't bother me." Sonny stated simply. Chad reluctantly reached for the power button on the stereo and paused with his finger above it.

"You're going to regret this in about 5 minutes." He said warningly, and pushed the button. Hannah erupted from the speakers and Chad turned it down so that it was just background noise. Sonny chuckled and turned around in her seat to talk to Colbie.

"So Colbie, why are you coming with Chad today?" she asked cheerfully.

"I like to go to work with Chaddy," She responded. Her green eyes lighting up at the fact that Sonny was talking to her. _'Good looks must run in the family'_ she thought, noting Colbie's waist-length golden locks, cute button nose and her bright emerald eyes surrounded by the same long eye lashes Chad had. "And I wanted to meet you, too." She grinned. She smiled an awful lot like Chad too, except for the fact that her eyes squinted and her cheeks dimpled.

"Aww you're such a sweetie!" Sonny giggled, "So do you want to be an actress when you grow up?"

"I've already been in a few commercials," she replied, "But I don't really know if it's what I want to be for sure. I want to be a psychologist right now." She answered proudly with her chin in the air. Sonny smiled and raised her eyes in amazement. Colbie was surprisingly mature considering how young she looked. Normally most children her age would've said "veterinarian" or "princess".

"How old are you?" Sonny asked.

"Seven and half." Colbie replied with pride.

"Wow..well, you are very mature for your age Miss Colbie." Sonny grinned and turned around to face front again. She chanced a glance a Chad who had his eyes glued to the road, his mouth taking on the shape of a small, hard line as he concentrated. She sighed and looked out the window instead. As palm trees blurred past, she wondered why Chad was like the way he was. It's like he was _born_ grumpy and obnoxious. He always seemed to go out of his way to say mean things to her. But the flip side was, he always _did _nice things for her..like setting up that Fashionita audition for her, and apologizing with gifts for the temporary destruction of So Random!'s Prop House, and dancing with her at her prom.. The two just didn't add up. Sonny had always had an inkling that somewhere, deep, deep down inside Chad..way, _way_ deep down inside him, he was a really nice guy. But if he was, why did he bother acting like a jerk all the time? Sonny was onto him. He intrigued her and confused her at the same time: an electrifying combination. And she wasn't going to give up until she knew who Chad Dylan Cooper truly was.

A loud 'POP' interrupted her thoughts. She turned on Chad, "What was that?!" she asked alarmingly.

"I don't know!" he answered, clearly shocked. A loud clunking followed immediately as the car hobbled along.

"Chad, pull over!" Sonny urged looking wide-eyed at him.

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do, Munroe. Thanks for the insight!" he replied angrily as he waited for the car on his right to pass him before turning into an empty parking lot they had been driving past.

"What's going on??" Colbie asked anxiously as Chad cut the ignition and got out of the car to inspect it.

"Don't worry, Colbie, I'm sure everything is fine," Sonny said reassuringly. Just then, Chad erupted into a series of the most colorful swear words Sonny Munroe had _ever_ heard. "Uh..Stay in the car I'm going to see if your brother needs any help."

Chad could NOT believe it. A flat tire. A flat TIRE was the LAST thing that he needed right now.. he didn't know how to change a flat tire!! HOW was he going to get himself and Sonny to work?? And as if that wasn't enough to worry about, he had Colbie to deal with too!

"Chad what's wrong?" Sonny asked him.

"What's wrong?? What's WRONG??!!?!??" he hissed angrily at her, "_I'LL_ tell you what's WRONG!! We, Miss Munroe, have a flat tire. _A FLAT TIRE_."

'_Drama Queen', _thought Sonny. "So what's the problem with that?" she answered calmly.

"What's the _PROBLEM_??!?!?!!??" he sputtered as his face turned a deep shade of crimson, "I don't KNOW how to change a tire! I never _learned_!! So now, I'm going to have to call a freaking tow truck and we'll _both_ be late for work, and I have Colbie to deal with in this whole mess, and if I am late for work one more time I'm going to get FIRED, Sonny!! THAT is the problem!!"

"Well it's a good thing you have me." She smiled simply. "I—"

"Oh YES. I'm so glad SUNSHINE is here!" he interrupted, "Now EVERYTHING is going to be okay I just _know_ it! Sonny will just smile and EVERYTHING will be fixed because Sonny always gets her way when she's all PEPPY and annoyingly HAPPY!!! In fact, she's SO happy that she can't even see that her stupid _HAPPINESS _just _ANNOYS_ people. Oh _yes_, I feel ALL better NOW that YOU'RE here, THANK YOU." He was so angry right now that it wasn't hard at all to keep up his act around Sonny right now. But he could see by the hurt look on her face that he had already gone too far. He felt his heart break as the effect of his jeer echoed upon her porcelain face. "Sonny………" he whispered sincerely, as her head fell and she twiddled with her fingers to hide the fact that her eyes were filling with tears. "Sonny…..please….I—"

"I was _GOING_ to say.." she began, her voice thick and unnatural in an effort to keep tears from falling, "that I _know how_ to change a tire. So everything's going to be okay.." Her breath hitched in her throat and Chad couldn't help himself, as he reached to give her an apologetic hug. She shook him off and turned away as the tears overflowed and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Sonny.." Chad's voice cracked with emotion as he watched the girl he was in love with suffer from the power of his own words.

"But since I annoy you, I'll just walk to the nearest bus stop. I won't bother you anymore. S-see you at work." She finished thickly. Chad could see that she was trying to be strong.

"Sonny, No. please don't go. I promise I didn't mean a word of that.. I was just upset." Chad turned her around to face him and pulled her in for a hug despite her struggling against him. "Sonny?" Chad's voice cracked as his own voice became thick. His heart sank as he remembered had a reputation at home to cry when other people cried and fought desperately to keep his own tears back. "Sonny, please don't cry, don't go. Please, I never meant to hurt you will you please forgive me?" he whispered as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. He can't remember how long they stood like that, just him holding her as she cried silently into his shirt, but soon enough, they were interrupted.

"What's going on Chaddy?" Colbie was edging herself out of the car as she looked confusedly from her brother to Sonny. The two teens jumped apart and Sonny wiped away her tears hurriedly.

They just stood there for a few seconds until Sonny replied.

"Um, I was just about to help your brother change the tire." She replied putting on a smile. "Would you like to help, Colbie?"

* * *

**Meh... I think Sonny's crying is a little OOC here so I'm going to have to take care of that in the next chapter (I have an idea for once about what I want to happen!). So STAY TUNED!!! I will not disappear off the face of the earth again, I PROMISE!!! **

**REVIEWS and PMs [Thanks nisashafield :) ] inspire me to update faster!!! :)**

**Love, Mal**


	4. Important Please Read

Hey guys, so I know you are all probably going to hate me forever for this, but I really don't have the time to continue this story… at least not right now. I hope you'll understand. I do have a life, an actual, really and unnaturally busy life for someone who is 18. Just to give you a vague idea: I have 4 hours of homework every night, and I am the lead in the school musical right now and am attending rehearsals 13 hours a week. On top of that, I am in a dance showcase that also requires a lot of commitment, and I am currently smack-dab in the middle of the college process- I have a gazillion auditions coming up that will decide whether or not I get IN to college… And I also think I am in love for the first time…

I'm sorry. I should've realized that if I didn't have the time to commit to this, then I shouldn't have started it and promised a multi-chapter fic with "weekly updates". But the disappointment and anticipation will end after this: **I am marking this story as "complete" for now because I just can't do it**. There will be no more updates for probably a long time (hah, nothing new I suppose)… at least not until it's summer and I have graduated.

Again, and from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry... Especially to those who have been so loyal and so faithful to this story, believed in me, and inspired me.

Ta-ta for now.

Love, Mal


End file.
